


extra pounds and extra kisses

by pretzelstars



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Belly Kink, Body Hair, Fluff, M/M, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 23:04:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5267240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretzelstars/pseuds/pretzelstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been roughly ten months since the Brotherhood of Steel "saved" the Commonwealth, and the free time, extra hours in the mess hall, and the indulgences of the Commonwealth has been creeping onto Maxson's waistline.</p>
            </blockquote>





	extra pounds and extra kisses

**Author's Note:**

> belly drabbles

Maxson eyed the mirror up, down, every which way and sighed. He raised a hand and placed it against his stomach, pressed, and saw the give as it squished inwards, then he felt the hard muscle underneath. That was what he was looking for, he rubbed the hand all over, to his side, his chest, other side and then his hand dropped, and he gave a weak smile with tired eyes.

He had let himself go just a bit. It had been months since the Brotherhood of Steel had saved the Commonwealth, and since he was locked in his office more often than not with the luxuries being an Elder can get you, it happens. He prodded his love handles and patted his fatty chest. He was muscled, that hadn't gone for sure, but he had gained that layer of chub that was so obvious. If not for his beard, his face would look like it had gained ten pounds. He ran his finger across a scar that he had gained from fighting a Deathclaw, it was taut and long, he then ran his finger across the long stretch mark that had newly appeared. Being with David definitely didn't help either. You see being frozen for two hundred or so years gives you a bit of an appetite, so at lunch times, he packs so much food away that it leaves Maxson eating and eating as well, the difference being David basically lives doing field work, he's always fighting, running, searching, doing. While Maxson is planning, preparing, organizing, sitting. That's not to say David is the thinnest of people, of course not, but he certainly looks in better shape that Maxson and the little flab of belly that sits on his belt. He thanked his predecessors for making such a good uniform that hides his flab so well. His jacket as well, meant no one had realised his twenty or so pound gain over the past six months. 

The gentle tapping of the steel door signified that it was David, the only one to know of his gain. He still awaited the voice though.

“Permission to enter Elder?” 

Maxson smiled, “Permission granted, Sentinel.” The door was carefully opened, and David slipped through. He knew Maxson didn't like his personal quarters to be flashed to whoever was passing by or on duty.

“You know what? I hate Mirelurks and-” David said, placing the brown paper bag down on Maxson's desk, alongside the scattered folders and half empty spirit bottles, then he saw what Maxson was doing. “I also hate it when you scrutinize yourself Maxson.”

“What?! How in the hell does it look like I'm scrutinizing myself Sentinel.”

“You know my name is David, right?.” He said as he took a pastry out of the bag. 

“Watch your tongue, even though we are,” He paused, trying to think of the right word. “intimate, I'm still your superior. While you're on duty you're to refer to me as Elder, and I refer to you as Sentinel. It's basic respect.” He turned his head back to the mirror, running his hands up and down his stomach area, seeing the slightest wobble in his flesh and turning red at the sight of it. 

“I need to lose this however, what if it an emergency comes into view, this will only be a burden.” 

“You're always so hard on yourself Arthur, it's time that you started to calm down on it.” David said through a full mouth. “You're the leader of the organization that saved the Commonwealth in a week when the people had tried to do it for countless years.” David said, swallowing. He wandered up to Maxson, deep in observation, and placed his arms underneath Maxson's. An uneaten pastry in one hand, the other began fiddling with the hairs littering the Elders pudgy chest. Then he pressed down on the fat, Maxson immediately filling up with butterflies. “Seems like you've gone soft on yourself already” David chuckled.

Maxson's blush didn't go away. He gave a weak smile when they looked at each other in the mirror. “I'll get rid of it.”

“You know what?” David whispered, his hands moving to massage Maxson's flabby underbelly. “I think I like it, it'd be such a shame to waste it.” As David played with the soft flesh, Maxson felt himself sweat with nerves. 

“Sentinel, I,” Maxson stuttered, keeping his steel demeanour. 

“Yes, Arthur?” David said, kissing the Elder's neck, grabbing and massaging his front, hairs being swayed between his long fingers. The kisses travelled, first down his back, then towards the front. “Maxson, turn around.” 

“Um, yes Sentinel, of course,” He stumbled on the spot, turning around to face his sudden worshipper, David then firmly planted his hands the Elders hips, squeezing the flesh that had accumulated. Placing kisses all along his belly, matting the dark hair down with saliva, he worked his way up towards the pudgy chest he now adores so much. “David stop it.” He chuckled, it was no lie that Maxson was ticklish.

“You love it.”

“That's,” Maxson paused again, “That's for a later date.” David stopped crouching, placing both his hands on Maxson's belly, and raising his eyebrows.

“Don't give me that look.” Maxson said through a smirk, placing his hands over David's. “You do manage to be wildly charming David, tell me, how?”

“I'm two hundred years old Maxson, you get experience living that long.” 

“Being an ice cube maybe.” As he said this, he knew he had regained control of the situation. Except, not really, his belly let out a low grumble. With David giggling, Maxson began to get fully dressed, it was late, and both of them had not eaten at all, save for the pastry David brought in. 

“Come on then big guy.”

“That's how you speak to the leader of the Brotherhood of Steel?”

“It's how I speak to Arthur Maxson, yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> ok this is about fallout 4 maxson. i see maxson as full adult since I played fallout 4 before i played fallout 3, so if you still imagine maxson as a child, please dont for this. i also left no physical traits about the sole survivor so you can imagine yours as well. i love the idea of pudgy maxson so much, i just had to write this. might write more of this if people like it enough


End file.
